Clash of Clans Wiki
Clash of Clans FB banner.jpg|Clash of Clans|linktext=All you need to know about Clash of Clans! Join the Forums!.png|Join the Forums!|link=http://forum.supercell.net/forumdisplay.php/4-Clash-of-Clans|linktext=Call for Heroes! Join the Clash of Clans community on the forums!! GoodFaith-poster.png|Editing Protocol|link=Editing Protocol|linktext=Vandals Beware! CoC FAQ cover.png|FAQ and Support|linktext=Do you have a question? Maybe Its already answered! Clash of Clans is a popular iPad/iPhone/iPod game created by "Supercell". It has been available internationally on the iTunes store for free since its initial v1.7 release on August 2, 2012. Clash of Clans is a strategy game where, like many other strategy games out there, the purpose is to build one's village, unlock different warriors, raid resources from other villages, create a clan and much, much more. WARNING:This game might cause harm. Click on this link to find out more. Clan Recruitment now has a board on the new Forum. To feature your clan, recruit members or look for a clan to join, this is the place to do it. Simply click on this link to get started. Please do not create new pages for your clan, they will be deleted with a one day notice. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. * If you have any questions just send the Staff Members a message we wil be happy to help you! ; Adding content * Before you start make sure you edit in Good Faith! * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * Remember, when you make an edit, to add an Edit Summary in the box at the top right of the Editing screen. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * If you have positive feedback, Like us on Facebook to let others know about us. *Since there has been a fresh wave of vandalism on this wiki: MESSAGE TO ALL VANDALS! You will be BLOCKED for 87 Years, and your edits will be ERASED within FIVE MINUTES. Do not risk it! *New Staff Members Page finally launches! This project has been worked on behind the stage for a long time by BlazedDragon and SynergyShade3624, and they are pleased to introduce the successor to the Admins page. *Hey Clashers check out our new Editing Protocol! Vandals Beware! *Newest members to our outstanding admin crew: BlazedDragon, Lilly1726, SynergyShade3624, and Lugia101101! *Wiki-wide layout update of all pages! Please be patient while it is being set up :) *Clashers! The new update is now live! Get downloading! *Check out our new look Navigation Bar, there have been some changes. Of particular interest is the new tab called, 'Gameplay'. Here you will find links to all aspects of battle and base strategy with comprehensive statistical guides to help you on your way. *The new Clash of Clans are now live! For Q&A, News and Announcements, New to the Wiki, Clan Recruitment, General Discussions and a Fun Miscellaneous board, this is the place to be. Before posting, please read over the existing discussions to avoid topic duplication. We hope you enjoy this new feature on the wiki. Superman Logo What type of Clasher are you? Trophy Chaser Resources Collector Graphic Gazer Village Designer Level Lover Clan Hopper What do you think is awesome about this wiki? Information Staff Members Socializing Advertising your clan All of the above More Polls > Category:Supercell